A Meeting To Remember
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Harry and Hermione's trip to Godric's Hollow changes course as a trip to the graveyard takes the two back to a chance for a meeting they'll never forget. One night in Godric's Hollow give Harry the chance of a life time, to be with his parents for a while
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, nor do I own any of the direct quotes in the following story, they are all the property of J.K Rowling who inspired my love for writing and who gave me this world where magic literally does come to life. I hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think, I know I haven't had a story updated or added for quite some time so, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

A MEETING TO REMEMBER

Summary: Harry and Hermione's trip to Godric's Hollow changes course as a trip to the graveyard takes the two back to a chance for a meeting they'll never forget.

PART ONE

Harry had been wanting to go to Godric's Hollow for weeks now, he wanted some form of closure but Hermione thought it was just too dangerous right now. He'd tried reasoning with her, that they'd only go for an hour or two, he just wanted to see the place his parents had been happy for the last little while of their lives, no matter what the risk meant for him, the only reason he hadn't gone was the fact that if he did it wouldn't be just him who he was risking it would be Hermione too. Hermione was slowly caving in though he could tell, just a few more days and she'd give in.

"Harry, I was thinking, as much as I doubted the idea at first, I believe that going to Godric's Hollow could be a good idea. It might be good for you." Hermione said a few nights later as they ate around the table in the corner of the tent.

"So we can go?" Harry questioned an odd sense of excitement and nerves building up inside of him.

"Yes we can go, we'll leave tomorrow."

/

Harry stood in the snow in front of his parents' grave, tears silently rolling down his face, Hermione stood beside him and held on to his hand tightly while she looked at the names on the grave stone. He couldn't explain what he felt inside, he didn't know if it was sadness, anger or relief, it was just odd. After a while Harry knelt down, Hermione following close behind still holding his left hand as he reached out his other to place it on the granite stone. Neither of them were prepared for what happened next.

There was a sharp tugging sensation behind their stomachs as if they were traveling by portkey, only this tugging was much sharper than usual and with a flash of red they landed on the snowy main street of Godric's Hollow, the same street they had wondered down only an hour before. The streets were illuminated by the odd streetlamp here and there and it was empty, deserted of people other than Harry, Hermione and a couple walking in the darkness towards them. Harry stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione up before he pulled out his wand just in case he would need it. He noticed then as the couple moved closer that they two had their wands drawn too.

"We mean no harm as long as you don't, we're only going home." The man said as he stepped into light beaming down, he stepped in front of his wife as if by instinct and watched Harry and Hermione closely. Harry looked to the man's face and when he did his body went numb, his wand fell from his hand and he took a step back. Harry wasn't the only one who had noticed how odd this scenario was the man whispered to his wife who stepped forward just as Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. "Blimey… I'd know you from a mile away, what's your name?"

"H-harry Potter sir." Harry replied his voice shaking as the man looked to his wife and back to Harry with a smile.

"I knew it, mind you it is a little odd seeing what I'm seeing," James Potter said with a gleam in his eyes as he looked to Hermione. "I'm James, this here's my wife Lily, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger sir." Hermione answered still holding tight to Harry's arm.

"Lily, you are seeing what I'm seeing right? I'm not losing my mind?" James asked his wife who was just as shocked as Harry was.

"I'm seeing it too… as impossible as it is, James Harry's only five months old, yet here he stands, how old are you Harry?" Lily asked looking at her son who stood before her.

"S-seventeen." Harry answered looking at his parents, his father looked as mischievous as most described him and his mother was as pretty as many had told him, her eyes a mirrors reflection of his own.

"Well I'll be damned, he's only three years older than us right now, my own son from the future. You two come with us I want to hear more about this, this is one for the books." James said with a laugh as he took off walking hand in hand with Lily, Harry and Hermione right behind them.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked from beside him.

"I'm great." Harry replied with a smile on his face, a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. The two of them followed James and Lily to their house where James hurried them inside out of the cold.

"Padfoot get up, great baby sitter you are, I tell you a real dog would do the job better." James said when he went into to the front room and shook a man with long hair and a short beard laying on the couch. Sirius sat up and stretched quickly before standing up and punching James in the arm.

"He's asleep, surely it's okay for me to sleep for a little, he was crying for an hour straight you know. Oh wait you didn't know because you weren't here." Sirius said with a smirk as he walked towards the hallway where Harry and Hermione stood with Lily. "Have a nice evening Lily? Anyways I'll be going now, I don't need paying so put the money away." Harry looked back and saw his mother with some shimmering gold coins in her hand which was held out.

"Alright, by Padfoot." James and Lily said in unison as Sirius stepped outside.

"Bye you lot, I'll drop by next week." He replied before he disaperated off of the front steps.

"I'm not even going to say who that is, I'm sure you already know who he is." James said with a smile as Lily went upstairs to check on the baby. "No, can I interest you two in a nice, warm cup of tea?"

"Uh, yes please sir." Hermione said while Harry glanced around.

"Sir, look at me I'm not much older than you right now Hermione, please call me James, sir really does make me feel old."

"Oh, of course." Hermione replied a smile on her face, the worry gone from her eyes.

"Now, please have a seat you two, you may as well make yourselves at home haven't you?" James gestured to the front room as he carried a tray into the room and set it on the coffee table. "How's Hogwarts? This being your final year and everything?"

"Um, it's good, busy year." Harry answered, he knew that as much as he wanted to he couldn't explain what was going on, it would just mess up a lot of this.

"I would think so, and what about for you Hermione? School going good?"

"Yes, quite busy, it'll be odd leaving it behind." Hermione answered fluidly, she knew how to go about this, she'd caught on to Harry's thoughts too.

"Well that's good, before I carry on with simple questions, I'm curious, how did you go back in time? I haven't heard of many time travelling wizards."

"We're not sure how we got here, one minute we were in '97 and well now we're here in 1980." Harry answered, trying to figure out how they got here himself, so far he had nothing.

"Huh, well isn't that odd. I assume you're both going to be staying the night? It isn't the best idea to be travelling at night these days." James said handing each of them a cup of tea with the same smile still pasted on his face.

"You can say that again." Harry mumbled quietly making Hermione laugh slightly and choke on her tea.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, sorry." Harry said trying not to laugh at Hermione while his father wore a confused look on his face.

"Alright then. So, you two got any plans for what you want to do when you leave school?" James asked as Lily walked downstairs with baby Harry in her arms.

"I'm planning on becoming an auror right now, but that could all change with a snap of your fingers." Harry answered, he was slowly getting into conversation with his father as if it were the easiest thing in the world and to him it was.

"That's great, and what about you Hermione?" Lily smiled as she handed James the bundled up Harry so she could have some tea.

"I'm not too sure yet, I haven't thought about it honestly." Hermione answered receiving a look of disbelief from Harry. "Don't even look at me like that."

"Like what? I just can't believe _you_ of all people haven't thought about that yet." Harry replied looking away to the floor when Hermione caught him out.

"So Hermione, what is it your parents do? Maybe you could follow in their footsteps?" James suggested leaning back into the couch cushions.

"They're dentists, I'm not sure I'd fancy that profession too much." Hermione said restraining herself from laughing when James looked to Lily with a confused look on his face.

"They tend to teeth James, it's a muggle profession. So you're muggle born Hermione?" Lily asked, interested now in where Hermione came from.

"Yes, completely." Hermione smiled, she seemed to like the fact that someone cared and could relate to how she grew up.

"So am I, I bet it was exciting for you to get your letter to Hogwarts."

"Very exciting, of course it's odd at the same time."

"So Harry tell me, does my son play Quidditch at all?" James asked once Lily and Hermione had left the conversation of school.

"Yeah I play Seeker." Harry grinned, he hadn't played in a while but the thought of it made him happy.

"Brilliant, played Chaser myself, of course either way we always won. Tell me, I don't mind which house you're in, I know it's not Slytherine I mean come on, but tell me, do you beat them? Slytherine I mean?"

"Most of the time yeah. It's fairly rare we lose anyways."

"Good, those Slytherines want their arses handing to them I tell you, them and their bloody egos, honestly I don't know how half of them get into the bloody school let alone on a broom stick with bats and steel balls."

"James." Lily said sternly while Harry and James laughed.

"Sorry Lily. Anyways, shall we change the subject to one a little more appropriate? I'd rather not get hexed if you know what I mean." James commented clearing his throat and shifting the bundle in his arms to make himself more comfortable.

"Your definition of 'appropriate' is everyone else's version of 'inappropriate' James."

"Right, so what house are you two in?" James asked trying to prove his wife wrong.

"Gryffindor." Harry and Hermione said together making both James and Lily smile. After a few hours of talking everyone was tired and James went and set up a room for Harry and Hermione.

"Okay first up, are you two, you know… well you know…" James said looking for words but coming up empty.

"Oh, no, no we're not together Dad." Harry laughed at the look of relief on his father's face.

"Okay good, well that was awkward, just ah do me a favour and leave that pillow there, in the middle of the bed, alright? Alright well I'm just going to… to leave now. Goodnight you two and um, sleep well I suppose." James said handing them each a pair of pyjamas and closing the door. "Lily, they're not together!" they heard him call out at the end of the hallway and it made them laugh.

"Harry I know this is fun and all and you're happy here, it's just I think we should leave tomorrow night." Hermione said once she and Harry were settled with the pillow in between them for James' security.

"Yeah I know, it's just… it'll be hard leaving, wont it?" Harry replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes it's going to be hard, but we have to, we have to get back and finish with the horcruxes and Voldemort."

"James! Go lock the door will you? I've told you once already." They heard Lily call out to her husband.

"If you'd give me a minute honey I will lock the door, I can only do one thing at a time." James yelled back before they heard a crash and a few pans fall from the wall. "I'm okay!"

"Honestly…" Lily sighed as she walked past the guest room where Harry and Hermione were. "Goodnight Harry, Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Mum."

"Goodnight Lily." Harry and Hermione made sure Lily was gone before they burst with laughter at James, it was obvious now to the two of them that what people had told them about Harry's parents was true and it was obvious that Harry was their son. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was the closure he needed. With that thought in mind Harry drifted off to sleep only to be woken up at six A.M by his much younger self crying.

/

PART TWO

"It's Christmas!" James yelled once he'd stopped Harry's crying. He was walking down the hallway to the top of the stairs as he banged on the guest bedroom door. "Come on you two, up! Lily, come on!"

Harry and Hermione slowly got out of bed and went and got changed before dragging themselves down stairs. They went down stairs to find James in a Santa hat making red and green sparks come from his wand much to baby Harry's entertainment.

"Merry Christmas you two, how'd you sleep?" he questioned when he saw his two guests.

"Not too bad actually." Harry replied ruffling his hair and accidentally showing the scar on his forehead.

"Say, what's that scar from on your forehead son?"

"Um, Quidditch injury last season." Harry lied, trying hard not to tell the truth about it.

"Ah, alright then, so, we weren't exactly prepared for you two being here for Christmas, well Harry yes but much younger as you can see. But, Lily and I managed to find something for each of you, not much but it's something, she's going to bring them down when she comes."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." Hermione said, Harry nodding in agreement, this in turn made the baby Harry laugh at them from his seat in his father's lap.

"Well of course we did, what kind of Christmas would it be if you didn't get anything? A bad one I'll tell you."

"James, care to explain to me why the piles of books are still covering the floor in the office? Or why the whole room looks like it's been ransacked?" Lily asked coming down the stairs with two wrapped gifts in her hands.

"Well I ah, I thought I'd just clean them up later, you know when I go up there." James answered.

"Of course, so anyways, Merry Christmas you two." Lily smiled giving Harry and Hermione a hug before handing them each one of the gifts.

"Merry Christmas." Harry and Hermione replied with gracious smiles on their faces. Harry unwrapped his gift first and inside the box was a golden pocket watch with rubies encrusted in the face of it.

"It isn't much, but we were going to give it to you when you left Hogwarts, we bought it just after you were born. We figured we might as well just give it to you now, today's as good a time as ever I reckon." James said with a smile as Harry held the watch in his hand as tight as possible, trying not to let a tear escape his eye. He turned to look at Hermione who held in her hand a small leather bound book about Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and a small golden broach with the Gryffindor lion emblazoned on it. "As for you Hermione, Lily for some reason thought that book might come in handy, and that badge you got there, Dumbledore gave me that the year I left, the book was Lily's. Like we said they're not much but it's something."

"It's more than something trust me." Hermione smiled as she and Harry thanked the two for the gifts. The morning passed by too fast in Harry's opinion but once dinner time came around everyone had settled into conversation again just as the night before Hermione played with baby Harry while the older Harry told his parents about the Triwizard Tournament, he saw no harm in telling them about the actual competitions, he just left the whole Voldemort bit out.

"A Horntail? Blimey, those things are the worst of the dragon species aren't they? And they let you fight one? I never… sounds like you did a mighty fine job though son." James said, his tone proud as he took in what his son had achieved at school. It was the little things like this that made Harry sure that when he went home he would know no matter what that his parents _would_ be proud of him like so many people had told him. By the end of dinner Lily had gotten information about Ginny Weasley out of Harry and he'd mentioned everything about Ron. James even went as far as saying that Harry had better marry Ginny or Lily would be disappointed with his choice. It was when the clock struck nine that night Harry realized that they had to leave this all behind and go back to what they had been doing since Summer.

"Well it was nice having you two with us, as nice as it was odd. Harry can I speak to you alone for a few minutes please dear?" Lily asked looking at James who gave a slow nod as a sadness crept onto his face. Harry followed his mum into the kitchen where she pulled him into her arms. "Your father and I are so proud of you Harry and we want you to know that we love you and we will no matter what happens in the future. It's just that, well the Order believes something is going to happen, and your father and I can't shake the feeling either, it's just we wanted you to know that… should anything ever happen to us we didn't want to leave you. Just promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I will, I promise." Harry replied his voice shaky as he held onto his mother, knowing this would be the only chance he would have to actually remember.

"That's my boy, now go on, go say goodbye to your father I want a word with Hermione." Lily said kissing Harry's cheek as he let go of her and went to find his father.

"Harry, my boy, you've grown up to be someone all your own haven't you, you're so much like I was when I was your age, given of course that in the last three years I have grown up immensely. I'm proud of you son, never forget who you are alright? That knowledge could be some of the best you'll ever have. But you do look after yourself, and Hermione, and when you get back to Hogwarts make sure you look after the rest of your friends, you never know when you'll need them most, let me tell you." James said before he pulled Harry into his arms. "Remember what your mother said alright? We do love you more than anything and we always will."

"I know Dad, I love you and Mum too." Harry said, he was still trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, he didn't want to show any signs of weakness in fear that his parents may figure out that it doesn't go so smoothly in a few months. When Hermione returned James gave her a quick hug before she went and rejoined Harry who gave a soft sigh and for a final time went and hugged both of his parents before turning and taking Hermione's hand to walk into the street.

"Remember, look after yourself, and don't forget that we love you!" James shouted as they reached the gate outside the house. Harry smiled as the first tear rolled down his cheek. Together he and Hermione walked back to the graveyard hoping that their theory on how to get back would work. They reached the area where James and Lily Potter's grave would be in too short a while and Harry grasped Hermione's hand as they knelt down and he placed his right hand on the ground. Once again the sharp tugging engulfed them and a few seconds later with a red flash they landed in the snow in front of the grave stone which read:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry stood up and helped Hermione up again, ignoring the tears that fell from his eyes he lead Hermione down the route they had taken with James and Lily the previous night, they passed a statue of three figures, a male, a female and a young baby. A statue of James, Lily and Harry, a small reminder of the family that once was. After a moment Harry tore his eyes away and continued down the road to where the Potter house once sat sixteen years previously, it wasn't a house any more, it wasn't the place where Harry and Hermione had spent a day with James and Lily. There covered in snow was a house that sat in ruins, the house of James and Lily, the final place they were a happy family.

"It's amazing isn't it, how one minute everything's fine and the next it looks like this." Harry said, sadness filling his voice as he wiped his eyes of the tears. Hermione sighed and threw the invisibility cloak over herself and Harry as he reached out and held onto the gate in front of him and looked up at the ruined house, it was covered in moss and the bushes though clear of leaves were gnarled and over grown.

"Harry look…" Hermione replied to his comment, she was pointing to a wooden sign with gold letters upon it. The two of them silently read the sign, taking in the words and looking back to the house, picturing the way they had seen it a short while ago. The sign read:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, _

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence _

_that tore apart their family._

Harry read the sign one final time before reaching into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around the pocket watch. Hermione took his free hand and they turned to walk away before noticing a figure of an elderly woman stood watching…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so originally I had this planned as a one shot, but then I had other ideas that I thought I could add on, so this here is Chapter Two I suppose you could call it, there will only be three chapters so the last one is coming up. Once again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they do however belong to one J.K Rowling. :) So enjoy and please if you like the story review, its your reviews that tell me what you liked or didn't like that help make the story. Or if you have any other ideas on Harry Potter stories you want to see let me know I'm always up for your suggestions. So remember to leave comments and feedback :) Thanks!**

* * *

A MEETING TO REMEMBER

Summary: Harry and Hermione's trip to Godric's Hollow changes course as a trip to the graveyard takes the two back to a chance for a meeting they'll never forget.

One Month After The Battle

It had been one month since the battle had ended and Voldemort had finally been defeated, it had been two weeks since the funerals of those lost in the battle. Though it had been a tough month and the weeks ahead wouldn't be as easy as they were before this all happened everyone was making progress and moving on trying to get things back to normal. It was moving closer and closer towards the summer and everyone was making plans on what they would be doing once the summer came to a close.

"Harry dear, you're going to be staying here aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her spot where she was making lunch for the whole family. Harry was sat at the table with Ginny who was trying, unsuccessfully, to make his hair sit flat for a change.

"I'm not quite sure yet Mrs. Weasley, you see I was thinking about going out and finding my own little house or something before I go job hunting." Harry replied taking out the pocket watch he had in his jeans and running his finger over the gold.

"But you will stay for the summer wont you?"

"Harry's moving out?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen with everyone else following behind.

"I was thinking of finding my own place is all, it's not completely decided yet." Harry explained as his best friend sat down to his right.

"Where are you going to go mate? I'd like to know so I can come visit you know."

"I was thinking of going to Godric's Hollow." Harry said with a smile, Hermione saw his face and had to smile herself.

"That reminds me, I never did ask if you went to Godric's Hollow." Ron commented from his seat, everyone knew about how Ron went on his own for a few weeks and they had gotten over the anger towards that fairly quickly once he explained how he went back.

"We went, we were there Christmas Eve and we spent Christmas Day there too. It was quite the little visit I must say." Hermione replied receiving a little laugh from Harry.

"What happened there? I mean every time Godric's Hollow comes up in a conversation Potter here gets this weird look on his face, you know where the corners of his mouth turn up? As if he's smiling?" George laughed as Harry told him to bugger off and that he smiled more than just when Godric's Hollow came up.

"We met some people, some really nice people." Hermione replied receiving some confused looks from everyone but Harry.

"Who did you meet?" Ron asked turning to look at Hermione in a confused fashion.

"We met my Mum and Dad." Harry said with a grin as he thought back to that short time with his parents.

"You met your parents? As in you found their… you know grave?" Ron asked whipping back around to face Harry his expression even more confused now.

"No as in we met them, we stayed the night at their house."

"Okay, explain to us all how that happened." George said, everyone else nodding in agreement all of them looking at Harry waiting for the story on this little adventure.

"Well we found their grave and I put my hand against it, and it was if we were travelling by portkey you know the whole tugging in your stomach feeling but it was sharper as if there were more little hooks pulling at you. Once the tugging stopped we landed on the main road of the town, we'd seen it only an hour before, it was snowy and empty, but there was Hermione and I, and a couple walking towards us." Harry started thinking back to the night, knowing every detail because it was in his heart for good now. "I had my wand out you know, just in case, but when they stepped into the light there was no denying it. The couple was my Mum and Dad, I'd know them from a mile away. Anyways they introduced themselves and it didn't take them long to recognise me, they wanted to know more about how we got there and who were so we went with them to the house."

"Sirius was there, he was babysitting, Harry was five months old there. We told them about what date we came from, and they got to know us a little bit better." Hermione added helping Harry tell the story. "It's honestly easy to tell who Harry's parents are, it's actually quite scary the qualities they share. But we stayed the night there after listening to James break a couple of plates and pans, and after listening to Lily tell him to clean it all up, it was… easy to just feel at home there."

"I told them all about the Triwizard Tournament, and about the whole Quidditch thing in first year. We talked about what we wanted to do, you know once we finished school, we told them we were still in school, we couldn't exactly say to them that Voldemort was after me and that they weren't around anymore. It was hard obviously but we spent Christmas with them." Harry continued pulling out the pocket watch and placing it on the table. "Dad told me that he and Mum had gotten this for me just after I was born and that is was for the day I left Hogwarts, they gave it to me for Christmas though instead, said that now was a good a time as ever. Obviously it was as good a time as ever because otherwise I would never have gotten it. Hermione and I knew it wasn't good to stay longer than what we had and so on Christmas night we told them we had to leave, get back to our time. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, say goodbye knowing that I wouldn't see them again, but I did and then Mum pulled me aside, she told me the Order had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and that I should know, no matter what happened to them that I should know they're proud of me and they love me."

"We left after saying one last goodbye to them and we went back to the graveyard, back to the spot their grave would be one day, Harry simply put his hand against the ground and we got dropped back to where we started. In front of the grave. We went down the street then, past a statue of the Potter's and to their house, or at least where their house had been, it was in ruins, shocking to us and all considering we had seen it only a little while before that you know? But there was a sign, it simply stated that the house couldn't be seen by Muggles and that it had been left in ruins as a monument to James and Lily, and to Harry."

"Wow… so you actually met them?" George asked, he seemed to be the only one not quite shocked to silence at what Harry and Hermione had told them.

"Yeah we did, it was brilliant." Harry smiled, reliving the whole ordeal in his mind.

"What were they like?"

"Who do you want to start with because honestly there's a lot to say about each of them." Hermione laughed.

"Well, lets start with Lily first, we all know about her eyes and all so let's hear a bit more."

"Mum's quiet, I didn't get on her bad side but I have the feeling I wouldn't have wanted to, Dad on the other hand couldn't seem to help getting shouted at every other hour or so. She's smart, really smart, I suppose I didn't quite get my mother's skills in academics and such." Harry laughed, he knew who's qualities he got concerning school, it was definitely not Lily's.

"And what about your dad?" Ginny asked curious now she had gained back the ability to talk.

"James Potter is somewhat like George here, only a lot worse. He had all of these stories about sneaking around and putting fireworks in the drains and in suits of armour, he even told us about how they made the Marauders Map."

"Wait, Harry your dad was a Marauder?" George asked, Harry was shocked George didn't already know this.

"You didn't know? But yeah he was a Marauder, Prongs to be exact."

"Merlin's beard. Your Dad is like a God to me."

"Anyways, go on Hermione ignore George." Ginny urged Hermione to finish, it was obvious they were all curious.

"He was the best Chaser the Gryffindor house team had for decades. Surprisingly he made Head Boy in his final year despite all his trouble causing. Harry how did he say it?"

"'I thought Dumbledore had come off his rocker when I got that letter, I mean come on, me? Head Boy? That's like putting Peeves as the Headmaster.' I think that's what it was." Harry answered with a laugh.

"Anyways it was definitely obvious that Harry's approach to school came from his Dad." Hermione finished, she had loved spending time with Lily and James, she could tell that Harry would have had the best life possible had they been alive still, they were good people caught up in something that wrecked their family.

"Wow, you know, Harry, I wish I'd have met them too, they sound great, not to mention your dad sounds like a riot." George commented leaning his chair back on two legs. "I mean, wow… what else did he say about his pranking days?"

"What was you Mum like in school?"

The questions were shot at them from every direction and by the time supper came around they were finally finished with the answers. It was refreshing having someone to tell this all to, let alone the whole Weasley family. Harry had this memory and it was one he knew would stick with him for good, he just wished that he could have done it with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, his parents had met Hermione and loved her it's just that he wanted them to know Ron and Ginny, his best friend and the girl his mother wanted him to marry or he'd get what's coming.

The excitement of the nearing summer caught everyone in this mood where everything was getting better and spending the nights with friends and family was patching everything up. It was at the end of summer where everyone was putting plans into action; Harry had found a small house in Godric's Hollow a few houses down from his parents house had stood, Ron and Hermione were there more often than not while the three of them searched for jobs. Ginny finished her last year at Hogwarts before Harry asked her to marry him a year later. The rest of the Weasley's all found there place as everything settled down. Harry spent all of his free time with either Ginny, Ron and Hermione or Teddy Lupin, his young godson.

It was when he was twenty four and Ginny was pregnant with their first child that Harry thought of something that he wanted to try. Of course it would have to wait until around Christmas Eve that year as it was the time it had worked for him and Hermione. He hadn't told Ginny yet but he was planning on it when he knew she wasn't in a bad mood or one that would just make him the target of things he'd prefer not to be. Harry was going to try and take Ginny back to around the time of 24 December 1980, to meet his parents, he didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try, he'd realized over the past few years that everything was worth a try if you wanted it bad enough…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here it is the final chapter of the story :) I hope you liked it and please make sure you let me know what you thought, its your thoughts that help make the stories better so please remember to review :) As I said before and if you didn't catch it DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

A MEETING TO REMEMBER

Summary: Harry and Hermione's trip to Godric's Hollow changes course as a trip to the graveyard takes the two back to a chance for a meeting they'll never forget.

MEET THE PARENTS

"You have lost your mind, that's all I can say." Ginny said walking into the bathroom directing her words to Harry who was sat in bed reading.

"Gin come on, it's just a thought okay? I just thought that maybe you could meet my mum and dad and well they could meet you. I mean of course I understand if you don't want to, I mean it would be pretty weird, so yeah it was just a thought."

"Harry… have you really thought about it though? Everything is so much different than when you were there last, it'll be the exact same there. It was seven years ago that you went with Hermione, you were seventeen then, you're twenty four now, married and with a child on the way yourself, your parents are still going to be twenty with a one year old you."

"I know Ginny, I know, and I did think about that, but like I said it's just a thought, if you think on it and come up with an answer or yes or no it's fine honestly, we don't need to go until after Christmas if you want time to think."

"I'll _think _about it Harry, but don't get your hopes up okay?"

"_Yes dear."_ Harry laughed, falling out of the bed when he tried dodging a punch thrown at his arm.

"Get up off of the floor and go to sleep." Ginny laughed turning off the lamp and attempting to go to sleep while Harry looked for his glasses and tried to get back into bed. That night Ginny did think about Harry's proposal, she thought about it right up to Christmas before reaching a decision.

/

Ginny followed a rather excited Harry from their house, past his parents' ruined house and to the graveyard, she was unsure of the whole thing but the way she saw it was that she could either do something that made her unsure or stay in a box for the rest of her days. It had been years since she'd done something that made her feel unsure. It was December 30th and Harry was hoping it would still work as it had on Christmas Eve seven years ago. When they reached the graveyard Harry took Ginny's hand in a way that he could land under her instead of her landing on the ground if it worked, he reached his hand out and touched it against the granite. Then with a violent tugging and a flash of red the two landed in the main street of Godric's Hollow, Harry under Ginny to cushion the fall.

"Remind me to kill you when we get back Harry that was terrible." Ginny said as she and Harry stood up and brushed the snow off of their clothes. Harry took Ginny's hand and started walking towards the general area of James and Lily's house, they came to a stop when they saw James talking to a young looking Remus Lupin.

"You won't kill me Ginny, but anyways we're here." Harry announced quietly just before James and Remus noticed the two of them standing there.

"Well, Merlin's Beard, back again are we? It's only been what, a week?" James said with a laugh leaning towards Remus. "Recognize that face there Moony?"

"That's absolutely impossible." Lupin replied looking at Harry as he popped the lock on the gate and lead Ginny through.

"And you thought I was making it up, Remus, you should know me better than that. Harry my boy, you're looking a little older since a week ago, tell me, how old is my son this week?" James laughed leaning against the railing on the front steps.

"Twenty four, it's been seven years Dad." Harry answered with a smile.

"Blimey, well are you planning on coming in? Remus was just leaving sadly, otherwise I'd have loved for more time to prove him wrong for a change. When will you be back Moony?"

"Um, oh, ah probably next week, with Padfoot." Lupin replied as he patted James on the back and made to leave. "So much like your father Harry, except of course your eyes, your mother's eyes. Say goodnight to Lily for me Prongs."

"Will do sir, will do, have a good night Moony." James gave a wave as Lupin disaperated with a pop. "Oh, how rude of me, James Potter and you must be Ginny?"

"Yes sir, that's me, it's nice to meet you." Ginny replied quietly, she was obviously nervous but Harry gave her hand a comforting squeeze as James led the two of them inside.

"Pleasure's all mine, and please call me James, no need to call someone sir when you're older than them really." James said with a smile. "Lily's upstairs trying to get the tike to bed, he never seems to want to go. You two go make yourselves comfortable I'll go put the kettle on."

Harry and Ginny sat in the front room waiting for James to return and Ginny could see the look on Harry's face that Hermione had described, the look as if he was totally at peace more so than ever and she was glad she'd come to the past, she was glad she'd said they'd go.

"James are you talking to yourself again? I heard you talking." Lily's voice said quietly from the stairs as she walked down to find her husband, she walked into the front room and came to a stop with a huge smile on her face. "Harry! Oh honey how are you?"

"I'm great Mum." Harry smiled standing up to hug his mother.

"And you must be Ginny, it's so great to meet you, I'm Lily." Harry watched his mother hug Ginny tightly to her, well as tightly as she could all things considering. "Oh my, you were planning on telling us I hope Harry? I've been there I know, your father however…"

"Well we were panning on it being a surprise but I suppose now it's only going to surprise Dad." Harry replied sitting back down with Ginny while Lily sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Okay tea's ready and Lily just to answer your question I don't talk to myself, I grew out of that when I was four." James announced as he carried the same tray as Harry had last seen with the same tea pot and cups placed on it. "But, how was the trip here? As rough as last time?"

"James you make it sound as if they came by plane or car." Lily laughed at the small hint of confusion James wore on his face.

"Well they know what I mean, but how was it?"

"The same for me but I suppose it was worse for Ginny, given the circumstances." Harry answered making his father's confusion grow.

"So Harry honey, I never did ask, how old are you now?" Lily asked when James waved the confusion from his shoulders and sat down on Ginny's other side on the couch.

"Twenty four these days, Ginny's twenty three."

"Oh my you're older than us, now that is strange."

"So, are you two finally dating?" James asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Actually no, we're married." Ginny answered making James choke and spit the mouthful of tea almost across the room.

"James! Manners, spitting tea across the room isn't polite." Lily said sternly, trying not to laugh at her husband who was choking still. Harry and Ginny couldn't contain their laughter and ended up gasping for breath.

"Sorry, my apologies you two, just came as a shock as you can imagine." James coughed taking a second sip to take away the coughing. "Anyways, Ginny, last time Harry was here he mentioned you played Chaser in school?"

"Yeah I did, as McGonagall put it "one of the better ones Gryffindor has seen" but I'm sure you were better." Ginny replied getting into conversation with James about the formalities and such about the position while Harry got into conversation with Lily.

"So, where abouts are you two living these days? Taking a rough guess and assuming of course that you have your own home." James questioned after he cleaned up the tea and moved the tray back to the kitchen.

"A few houses up the road actually, I bought a place when I was eighteen, before I started job hunting." Harry answered ruffling his hair as if to make it messier to compete with his father.

"Is that so? So I suppose there'll be the little pitter patter of tiny feet soon enough?"

"Well actually Dad that's another thing we need to tell you, Mum figured it out already so it's no surprise to her, but Ginny and I are expecting a baby in five months now." Harry said with a proud smile on his face while Ginny sat beside him a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Merlin's beard, really? I'm going to be a grandfather at twenty one, how strange of a concept that is, but tell me, do you know the gender then?" James asked, his voice an octave higher in surprise.

"We're having a boy, tell them the name we decided on Harry." Ginny replied with a smile.

"We're naming him James Sirius Potter, after you of course Dad and Sirius." Harry said receiving a grin from his own father and a soft smile from his mother.

"We're so happy for you two." Lily smiled gaining a nod from James in agreement.

"That we are, how excited are we back in the future?" James asked stunning Harry into silence, how does one explain to ones parents that they aren't there in the future to see all these large stepping stones in their own child's life? James and Lily Potter never saw Harry grow up past fifteen or so months, they were no longer around, but how could Harry tell them this without changing the whole future? He saw no way how to, but surely there was a way, there had to be.

"I-it's hard to explain actually, I mean if I tell you now there's always a chance you could change it, and as much as that would be beneficial to me growing up, it would change everything I have here… not that I wouldn't want a certain thing to be different of course because well I grew up wanting it to be different. But Mum, Dad if I do tell you, you have to promise me as hard it will be for all of us, that you won't dwell on it nor will you try to change what is coming." Harry explained, a pain in his chest when he thought of telling his parents their outcome in just ten short months.

"Harry dear, we won't change a thing if the future you have is the future you want to keep. You must know that everything we do is for your benefit not our own." Lily replied moving to come sit at James feet so she could be closer to her husband and her son.

"Okay well to be honest with you you're not going to like it and I am going to have to leave some details out, not because I want to but because I have to." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand in his own for support before he started his story. "I know how that right now you're in hiding from Voldemort, I know that some select people know of this, one of which shouldn't as in the end it turns out to end in betrayal. Voldemort will find you and it hurts me to say this, but you two don't make it out alive, he got to you first Dad, you told Mum to take me and get out, but he was too quick for you. Mum was upstairs with me, trying to buy time just to get us out of there, but once again he was too quick, not quick enough however to stop Mum from protecting me. With both of you gone then it left me, of course not even a child could get away from Voldemort's sentences, he aimed the killing curse at me, but because of what Mum did… it didn't do anything, all it did was leave the scar.

"The wizarding world found out about Voldemort's downfall and went into celebration, not knowing at what cost the Dark Lord had lost his power to. It was Hagrid who came and got me on Dumbledore's orders, they took me to the Dursley's it was really the only place I had to go. I stayed with them until I was eleven when I went off to Hogwarts for the first time, of course no one hardly thought of Voldemort anymore it had been so long since his fall. But he was there, in the school, right under everyone's noses, I managed to get rid of him temporarily again." Harry stopped and took a deep breath to look at his parents, James sat with his hands on Lily's shoulder's as if keeping her calm, Lily sat quietly, looking at Harry as if to say 'just continue'. "It just went on like that for a while, where he'd go and come back again, in my third year Sirius got out of Azkaban he escaped, he was in there under charges of the murders of twelve and the betrayal of you two, but he hadn't done it. We managed to save him and get him away and then it calmed down again slightly.

"In the fourth year though, when I ended up as a champion for Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament he showed up at the end of the last task, Voldemort I mean, he gained human form again, and he tried, unsuccessfully to kill me again, it sounds odd but you helped." Harry again stopped and took a shaky breath, holding tight to Ginny's hand. "In the firth year he was back in full force I suppose you could say, Ron, Hermione and I started a little gathering we liked to call Dumbledore's Army, I taught anyone who wanted to learn, how to defend themselves, it proved use full in the end, Voldemort showed up at the Ministry and gave me the impression that he had Sirius and was going to kill him. Turns out he didn't and when Sirius and the Order came to help us out, Bellatrix Lestrange though, with some other Death Eaters managed to kill him, right there and then, it wasn't until I was alone that Voldemort showed up. Dumbledore showed up too not long after and tried to beat Voldemort, it worked I suppose you could say, he left and we were left dealing with the Ministry.

"During the sixth year I went with Dumbledore a lot, we were searching for parts of Voldemort's soul, hidden in objects, horcruxes. That was difficult, we worked so hard and in the end it was just in vain really, the horcrux we found had been replaced, it was a fake replica of the original. The night we got back Snape killed Dumbledore, it wasn't until the year after I found out it had been planned between the two for months. In what was supposed to be our seventh year Hermione, Ron and I were on the run, looking for the remaining horcruxes, it was tough and it brought us all over, including here to Godric's Hollow. It was by total accident that Hermione and I were brought back here and met you two, we didn't know it would happen. But this was a stop on the trip and we carried on for a few more months after, until the trail led us back to Hogwarts.

"It was a battle in full rage towards the end, and of course it didn't go without loss, Lupin and his wife were killed and it wiped out everyone I really had left as a connection to you. But Voldemort used this, he managed to get me alone and I'd really come to a stop where I knew it would end, and again he tried to kill me but it didn't work, the spell hit me and it killed of one of the last remaining pieces of his soul. It was Neville Longbottom who got rid of the last one, Voldemort's snake. I managed to kill Voldemort once that was out of the way. But after all those years I didn't have much left thanks to him, both my parents were gone, my godfather, Lupin and Dumbledore, gone. I had to move on after that, Lupin and Tonks had made me the godfather of their son Teddy and so I worked all that out." Harry finished with a sigh, he didn't know where this was going to go after this now, it all counted on what his parents did really.

"Oh Harry dear you've been through so much…" Lily cried standing up to take Harry into her arms in a tight hug.

"Son I'm so sorry that's how you grew up… danger at every turn and with _him _in your path all the time." James said quietly patting Harry's arm.

"I got used to it after a while, faced the fact that it was a large part of my life and I just had to live it, but of course in the end it all got me where I am now didn't it?"

"That it did and Harry, you have no idea how proud your mother and I are." His father replied, the emotions running high in his voice. Harry spoke with his parents and with Ginny well into the night, through on until early morning when he decided that he and Ginny should leave. Leaving was just as hard as it had been seven years ago, but with a final wave he and Ginny headed back to the graveyard and to the spot in which a grave stone would be placed in just a few seconds and with the tugging again he and Ginny were back in Godric's Hollow, in their own time, in front of the grave of James and Lily Potter. One the way home it was difficult for the pair as they passed by the ruined house and to their own five houses up, but they did it, and with memories of their time with Lily and James.

"You know Harry, it's scary how much like your Dad you are, I mean apart from the eyes and the nonstop joking and chatting you're basically his twin. But he and your Mum are so nice, I really wish you'd have had the chance to grow up with them." Ginny said with a soft smile as she and Harry went to bed, she had a great time with his parents and she had taken a liking to James' seemingly carefree attitude and Lily's compassion, it was easy for her to see just where her husband got specific traits of his, it was nice to see the two people he came from and see their life if only for a short time, she was honestly glad she had gone and met them, got to know them and had memories of that, memories she could share with Harry about his own family.

THE END


End file.
